True Love
by Erazana
Summary: Expect the unexpected because life is full of surprises, but no one said all of them are pleasant. Detective!Sasuke, Journalist!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

 **Hello everyone !**

 **Welcome to My first story, yaay !**

 **It took me while to post this story actually, so I hope you enjoy !**

 **Here is the warning before you start: Shounen AI, Violence, Unbetaed (so you may see a lot of mistakes; sorry about that ) and Mpreg (maybe not sure yet)**

 **Category: AU**

Naruto was sitting on the dinner table, the table he had prepared with care and love for his boyfriend, he even put some candles, but the problem was that the asshole was late, yet again.

"And to think he is the one who suggest the whole special dinner thing." Said Naruto as he got up and headed to their bedroom. He changed his fancy clothes to pajamas. Get in bed and looked at the clock it read 11:30 PM. He took his phone and send a message to Sasuke.

* * *

Handing the case file over to his captain "This is the last updates about the last kidnap case." And Without waiting for any complaint for his hard work, he hurry up to get out of the office but of course his boss won't let him.

Ibiki looked up from the file just in time to catch Sasuke at the door "Ahh, Sasuke wait a minute." Sasuke stopped on his track and knew he will go home late tonight. Ibiki continued "There was a new kidnap this morning and we suspect that it is related to this case, so I want you to go to the scene and tell me what you think." Sasuke turned on his heels and look up at the clock 8:49 . Good, he still have some time. He could make it if he worked hard , okay maybe he will be late but only a little.

He headed to his office and found Suigetsu sitting on his desk. He ignore him and just search for what he came for until he heard "looking for this ?!" He looked up and saw Suigetsu waving his phone in the air. In mere seconds, Sasuke was at the other side of the desk trying to take his phone from Suigetsu who was moving it out of the way.

"Give me my damn phone Suigetsu, I'm not playing with you." Sasuke said still reaching for it.

Suigetsu laugh like it is the funniest thing in the world. "You wanna text your baby and tell him that your evil boss had you working late." Sasuke eyebrow twitched at the tone of voice and he snatched the phone from his hand. "Fuck you, Suigetsu "

Suigetsu only laugh more before taking his things and walk out the office. Sasuke on the other hand, opened his phone only to see it on some game and the battery is dying. Cursing the shark lover, he tried to send a message to Naruto telling him that he might be late for dinner but the battery dead before he could press send. He cursed, yet again. "Hopefully I finish on time or Naruto will really be pissed off."

By the time he finished checking the crime scene and get into his car it was already 11:15 which mean it way pass the dinner time. He sigh and put his phone in the charger. Half way the ride home, his phone peeped. It was a message from Naruto:

 _"Dinner supposed to be on 9:30, asshole."_ Sasuke put the phone down and hit the steering wheel.

* * *

Naruto heard the front door open and close and looked at the clock 12:14 AM. The sound of soft steps could be heard before the bedroom door open. Sasuke walked to the bed and laid behind his lover. "Naruto," there was no answer. Kissing the back of his neck, Sasuke tried again "I know you are awake, you always wait for me."

Now, that got him a response. "Get out," it was said so softly and Sasuke knew that he really had pissed Naruto off, but nevertheless he tried to reason with him "Come on, baby. I know I'm late but jus-"

There was a shuffling in the sheets before sapphire blue eyes locked on his. His breath was catch in his throat when he noticed that they are puffy and red. Naruto had been crying ?! and because of him?!. He had made his love so upset, but he was interrupt before he got the chance to explain himself.

"Late?! Late you say?! Yeah, you were fucking 2 hours late! 2 hours Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke know he should give his love some time to calm and discuss it in the morning, but instead he shouted back "It was out of my hand ! It's not like I was playing around, I was working my ass off out there and when I finally come home all I got is "get out"." The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Sasuke opened his mouth to correct what he did, but Naruto spook first.

"Did you just blame me?! When you are the one who wanted us to have dinner together and then didn't show up in time? You didn't even bother yourself to text me!" Naruto took a deep breath before he continued in more controlled voice "And by the way, you are not the only one who work hard. I work all day and come home tired and all I want is some rest but no I have to cook your favorite meals for dinner. However, you are too busy to show up."

Sasuke eyes soften at the words and he felt more guilty. "Naruto, I'm sorry, okay ?! It was a sudden thing and I really tried to text you but Suigetsu-" Naruto interrupt him again "Just get out, I really don't want to hear your lame excuse right now." He laid down on the bed with his back facing Sasuke who stared at it for a while before taking a pillow and blanket. He closed the bedroom door on his way out and headed to the couch.

On his way to the living room, he noticed the dinner table and how it was prepared. Imagine how the event would have been if only he had shown up in time. He sighed before sitting down on a chair and start to eat what was done for him, it was cold but still delicious nevertheless.

* * *

Sasuke woke up at the sound of his phone ringing, he picked it up and it was from work. Apparently, they found some new evidence in the case and want him to come over.

He got up and stretch. His muscles were sore from sleeping in the couch, but that okay. It not like he didn't deserved it.

He got dressed and before he left, he took a pen and paper. And wrote a note to Naruto.

The sound of closing door wake Naruto up and he looked at the clock 6:12 , too early for work," So he come late and leave early in the morning now."

He got up, headed to the shower then dressed in gray pants and light blue shirt. He passed by the dinner table and saw it was clean with a piece of paper on it.

He took it and it was a message from Sasuke.

 _"Thanks for the dinner baby, it was delicious like always. Sorry about last night, I will make it up for you, I promise_

 _Take care, love you._

 _S."_

Naruto smiled after he finished reading the massage and murmured a soft bastard before he prepared some breakfast and go to his own work.

* * *

Work was busy at the police station, Susuke was being yelled at because some information was slipped to the press where his beloved work, but that doesn't mean it his fault, right?! Unfortunately it is, because the first article -about the case- was published on Rasengan Newspaper _exactly_ where his beloved work.

He want to defend Naruto even tried to, but shut his mouth when Ibiki threaten to put him out of the case.

So he dashed out to his office and bumped on the mailman who was on his way out, he didn't even stop to apologized and so he didn't noticed the smirk on the mailman face.

He reached his desk and there was a red box at it so he put it aside till later and start searching for his phone, he need to talk to the dobe, it not like he think Naruto would do such thing but he just want to know how the information got to their hand.

"Are you looking for this ?!" a voice said from Suigetsu side of the office.

He looked up and saw Suigetsu waving his phone in the air.

He groaned and snatch it from his hand "How many time did I told you to not take my phone without my permission ?!"

"What, it's not like there is a naked picture of your baby in there or there is ?!" Suigetsu said smirking and wiggle his eyebrows.

Sasuke snort "As if I would let you see part of his beauty"

"Will, from what I saw he is a beauty so I can only imagine what is he like under those tight jeans " As soon as Suigetsu finish his sentence there was a stapler flying his way and he barely dodged it much to the Uchiha disappointment.

Black eyes narrowed his way "I'm going to kill you on your sleep"

The white head male laughed and said something about how honey sweet person like Naruto would take a jerk as his lover but Sasuke just ignore him and called the blonde and waited for him to pick up and usually answer with first ring so when Sasuke was directed to voicemail he thought Naruto was still mad about last night. "Hey, good morning baby. Umm I know you probably still mad at me but we need to talk about something okay? So call me as soon as you get this, love you"

When he close the phone Suigetsu was standing right in front of his desk smirking widely "So you didn't get any yesterday, Is that why you being moody this morning ?"

Sasuke was going to tell him to shut up and mind his own business when Hinata burst into the office with some files "Here is all the evidence about the kidnapping series so far".

He took them from her and start to read between the lines to see what they have in common and forget about the red box at the left side of his office.

* * *

 **Okay!**

 **So that was the first chapter of my first story ever!**

 **I know some things need to be explained but, I promise you everything will fall in its place with the more chapters I post so please give it a chance and look forward to it!**

 **Sorry About the length of the chapter, I didn't want to make it too long so I hope this fine.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this as a starter and feel free to point out the mistakes so I can get better !**

 **And finally, thank you for reading 3**

 **See you Next Tuesday, I hope xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/n: Welcome back everyone, this is the second chapter !**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading the first.**

 **Before you start, I want to say a BIG Thank you to Rosswen for her support, she was actually the one who encouraged me to post this so thank you so much.**

 **Here the Warning: Shounen Ai, Violence, Unbetaed, Mpreg (still not sure about it)**

 **Category: AU**

Naruto had a confusing morning, like when he enter the company building all the voices dead down and its looks like all his coworkers are staring at him and whispering things like: how lucky he is and it's a good thing to have a boyfriend as detective. Hell some people came to congrats him for something he didn't know.

Naruto just ignore them and was about to go to his office when the secretary told him that Jiraiya needs him, he nodded to her and sigh what did he do this time. Will, his last report was perfect so he can't say a thing about it.

Knocking twice at the door he heard the muffle voice telling him to enter and so he did, Jiraiya was working on some papers and so Naruto start complaining immediately "What do you want ?! please tell me it's not about the last report I wrote because I-"

Jiraiya looked up and interrupt him "First of all is this a way to talk to your editor, brat?!"

Naruto snort "If my editor is a prevent like you then it is"

Jiraiya just ignore him and continued "Second I didn't call you here to complain about your work as matter of fact I called you to praise you on it" with a wide disturbing smile on his face.

Naruto looked at him warily "Are you saying that you called me here to _compliment_ my work ?! Sorry but that's hard to believe so could you please tell me which work are we talking about"

The white head chuckle and said "Yes, come on don't play stupid now. You know what I'm talking about so just tell me where did you get the information ?! It is from Sasuke, right ?! You finally got something out of his thick head"

Now Naruto looked really confused "You lost me. What information ?! And why are you people talking like I'm taking advantages from Sasuke ?! You of all of them should know"

"Aren't you ?! I mean I know that but how did you get your hand to this " Jiraiya said throwing a newspaper in his direction.

Naruto took it and his eyes widened as he continue reading "It's not mine! Look its Sakura's, can't you read ?! but how did _she_ get that information though"

The old man looked puzzled "What do you mean by that ?! It was from your source! You have send me an email saying you want this to be put under Sakura name so you won't have problems with your lover about it"

Naruto faked a laugh "Ahh, I most forgotten about it, sorry"

Jiraiya felt something wrong but didn't say anything about it and just dismiss him.

Naruto checked his mail box and found he actually _send_ that massage.

Just how! Did someone hacked his email or something ?! he need to call Sasuke! And so he did but like always he didn't pick up so he left a massage "Hey detective, how is work ?! crazy like always huh ?! I know I shouldn't call you in your work hours but I really need to talk to you so please call when you get this okay?! Bye"

At dark corner behind Naruto back there was a smirking figure watching him and Naruto most sense his presence because he turn but saw nothing "Most be my imagination"

Naruto get of work around 5:40 so when he got home it was 6:15.

He took off his shoes and noised another shoes was already there.

Did Sasuke actually get off work early ?!

"I'm home, Sasuke are you in there ?!" he called out

And Sasuke come out with an apron and a burning pan in his hand "Welcome home, babe "

Naruto stare for a good moment before bursting in laugh.

Sasuke raise an eyebrow "What so funny ?!"

"You trying to cook" Naruto said still laughing

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "So what ?! I didn't get the point"

The blonde wipe the tears in the corner of his eyes and said "As matter of fact you can't cook bastard "

Sasuke snort "Dobe, I can cook just fi-" He cursed and dropped the ban to the floor.

Naruto was at his side in seconds he grabbed his hand and saw an ugly burn in the palm of his hand. "And you end up hurting yourself. We need to clean it first and then I will put a bandage on it"

"We don't need anything, It's nothing" Sasuke said trying to snatch his hand from Naruto but he didn't let him.

"Stop struggling and put your hand under the cold water while I go bring the first aid" Naruto said as he open the water.

Sasuke groaned "Stop laughing already, it's been like half an hour and you still think it's funny which is not. And don't dare to denied it because I can see your shoulders shaking"

Naruto look up and laughed out loud "Sorry can't help myself, It is funny how you was saying you could cook but you hurt yourself instead. Why did you tried to cook anyway ?! That unusual "

"It all your fault you know, you are the one who made me cook and you are the one who distract me while doing it" Sasuke said looking away.

Naruto looked amused "And how I made you cook exactly ?! Why didn't you order something if you were that hungry"

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to cook something to make it up for you about last night" Sasuke said in a soft voice

Naruto eyes soften and can swear he saw a blush across the man face "Sasuke, You don't have to, I'm not mad at you or something like that, I was just upset because you didn't tell me you was held by work"

"I really tried to but the battery died on me before I could send you a massage and I promised you to make it up haven't I ?" Sasuke said locking eyes with the blonde.

"I know and if you still want to make it up how about you take me out to dinner instead of cooking it yourself ?!" Naruto said grinning at him.

Sasuke chuckled "Will then get dressed, we are going out to dinner"

Blue eyes widened "You can't be serious! Like right now ?!"

The blank look in Sasuke face told him that the bastard was not kidding

 **Okay, I know Its a short chapter** _ **again**_ **and not much happened but I just want to put Naruto side of things.**

 **So tell me what you think of it, Also I'm thinking about updating another chapter on the weekend because I think this is not enough,lol.**

 **Thank you for reading !**

 **please feel free to point out the mistakes so I can get better !**

 **See you soon**.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/n: Welcome to the third chapter !.**

 **I know I promised some of you that I'm going to post this chapter at the weekend but, I couldn't.**

 **I have sent it to my friend to correct it and she delete it by accident and that was the only copy I have, I'm an idiot I know but I got my lesson.**

 **Also I'm still looking for a beta, so there will be a lot of mistakes. I'm so sorry.**

 **If you know a good beta or you are one please PM me.**

 **Finally, I want to say thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.**

 **Here is Warning: Shounen Ai, Violence, Unbetaed.**

 **Category: AU**

Naruto came out of the bedroom with black tight pants with a white sweater on top of it and a light orange jacket on his arm.

"How do I look ?!" Naruto asked as he spun around.

Sasuke, who was sitting on the armchair , stood up and walked to him and only stopped when they were inches apart, he looked at Naruto up and down before whispering "Beautiful, like always."

Naruro blushed, before he put his arms around his lover neck and kissed him with a soft smile on his face, "And you don't look bad yourself"

Sasuke was wearing a black jeans and dark blue sweater, which he knew Naruto liked on him and in fact, he was the one who bought it for him. And a black jacket of course.

They put their shoes on and got into Sasuke's car, it was quiet half the ride, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"So are you going to tell me how you managed to get out of work early?!" Naruto said.

"You make it sound like I don't come home early at all." Sasuke said with huff.

Naruto rolled his eyes" ohh please don't go there, I know you sometimes come home early, but _this_ early! No, that's a first."

Sasuke just shrugged, "Well I'm so close to find out who is behind the kidnapping case, I have done my part of work, so it depend on the lab results."

"Really! That's wonderful, I think the results will confirm you suspicious about that creepy man." Naruto felt happy and proud, because he knew, how much Sasuke have worked for this case.

And at that moment Sasuke thought it was his chance to ask about the article but, the restaurant was already in front of them. _Maybe later._

It was when their order came, they opened the subject "So, when are you going to ask me about the article?!" Naruto asked as he put his sticks down.

Sasuke looked up from his meal and said, "What article?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sasuke please, I can read it in your eyes. You want to know how Sakura got that information, but you are waiting, because you don't want us to fight about it."

"Yeah, I want to know about it, but I thought if I opened the subject, you would think I'm accusing you. I tried to call you but, you didn't pick up. So I left you a message." Sasuke said as he cut the stake before he ate it.

"Message?! What message?! I didn't get any messages from you or even a call for that matter " Naruto said showing his phone to Sasuke.

Sasuke almost choked in his food, "What do you mean by that?! I'm sure I sent it to you! That's weird."

"Ohh my whole day was weird. First Jiraya called me to his office to actually compliment my work and when I ask which one he said Sakura's report about your case because, apparently, it was _my_ source," Naruto took a breath before continuing "I didn't believe it, because first, I would never do such thing. Second, I don't know _that_ much about the case! The shocking thing is, I found this email." He opened it to Sasuke to read.

Sasuke read the email and open his mouth to say something, but Naruto didn't let him. "I don't know anything about it, I mean, it like someone hacked my email or something, but it's probably Kiba."

Sasuke frowned his eyebrows, "Are You sure its Kiba?! Did you ask him?! because I don't think he would do something like that."

Naruto shrugged, "I didn't ask him but, I felt someone staring at me from a corner, so it's probably him wanting to see my face when I read the email."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Probably?! You didn't see his face?!"

"Well, yeah I felt like there was someone staring at me, but when I turned there was no one." Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"And why didn't you tell me when it's happened?! I would have asked Shika to see where it was sent from." Sasuke said

"I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up, I left you a message though. I will ask Kiba tomorrow, okay? So just drop it, the whole thing is giving me a headache." Naruto said as he rubbed his temple.

Sasuke want to argue with him some more, but decided against it, "Okay, but make sure you do."

After that dinner went smooth with Naruto babbling about a report Neji's doing about the company, but Sasuke wasn't really paying attention.

* * *

It was around midnight, when they finally got back home.

Naruto jumped on Sasuke as soon as he closed the door, "Thank you for taking me out to dinner, I had so much fun." The blonde said between the kisses.

Sasuke smirked as he walked to the couch with Naruto legs around his waist, "Yeah? Glad you like it then."

The small kisses turned into make-out session on the couch and maybe even something more if the raven's phone hadn't rung.

Naruto groaned, "Turn it off"

"I want to but, it's from work" Sasuke said panting.

"It must be important then." Naruto said as he got off his lover and headed to the bedroom.

Sasuke tried to get his breathing under control before he picked up, "Hello?!"

 _"Hello there, took you long enough." Said a voice._

"Itachi, what do you want and why the fuck are you calling from work?." Sasuke said glaring at the wall.

 _Itachi chuckled, "Someone is moody I see, but with how you are breathing I think I_ _interrupt your special time with the blonde."_

Sasuke eyebrow twitched, "Damn right you did, and it better be worth it."

 _"Well, I called you to tell you that I found the files you asked for." Itachi said with a serious_ _tone._

Sasuke sat up straight on the couch, "You found it! okay, than I will come by tomorrow and take it."

 _Itachi huffed, "It wasn't easy to find, so you should say thank you at least."_

Sasuke just ignore him and hang up on him.

He got up and headed to the bedroom where Naruto was laying on bed with his phone, he start changing his clothes silently before he got in the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto said looking up from his phone.

"Yeah, everything is fine, it was just Itachi." Sasuke said as he pulled the blonde close to him.

"Hmm, what did he want calling at such late hour ?!" Naruto asked worried.

"Nothing, he is just being an ass like always. Focus on us and what were we doing before he called, yeah?" Sasuke said while kissing the blonde's face.

Naruto pushed him back, "stop it, I'm not in the mood anymore besides, you have work early in the morning."

Sasuke cursed his brother in all the languages he knew.

* * *

9:30 AM

At the quiet coffee shop, a handsome man covered in black from head to toe, was seating near the window reading a file and looking at his wrist watch occasionally.

All the customers were staring at him, half of them have hearts in their eyes and the other half is showing signs of fear in their faces.

Sasuke walked into the coffee and look around a little before he spot his brother, "I thought I told you I will come by, why did you ask to meet here, at a public place nevertheless?!"

Itachi smiled up to him, "Good morning to you too, baby brother. Its lovely place and more privet than my office."

Sasuke glared at him, "Don't call me that"

"But you used to like it when you were a child" Itachi said with a fake sadness.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "When I was a _child_ , I'm an _adult_ now.", then he continue in serious voice, "Let's cut into the cheese, what did you find exactly?!"

"Well, at first I didn't find anything weird, but then I found this." Itachi said throwing the files at Sasuke lap, _"his_ name coming up in both the cases, but he didn't get arrested because the cases got closed as unsolved before they could."

Ssuske read the cases while listening to his brother explaining," So he always gets off the hook, but how ?!"

"Blackmails them or maybe he has someone from the inside, or even something worse: threatens to kill you or your beloved and if such threat comes from psychopath who rapes his victims after killing them, they sure are going to listen to him." Itachi said his thoughts as he drunk his coffee

"Well not anymore, if the results come up with his DNA then he's going to get it this time." Sasuke said as he stood up with the files.

Itachi smiled, _you really had grown up,Sasuke_ ,"what, going already ?! You can't take the files with you."

Sasuke just walked away, "You are the captain, you won't get in trouble for it so thank you, older brother."

* * *

Today was Nuruto day off work, so he decided to do some chores before relaxing in front of the TV.

Sasuke sent a message around 9:20 AM, saying he forgot some files so he is coming and wanted Naruto to make them ready so he wouldn't be late

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Did you forget your keys as-" Naruto cut himself when he saw a strange man standing in front of him.

The man was wearing black bottom up shirt, black jeans and a black cap covering his face.

"Hello, sir. I'm working with detective Sasuke and he sent me to get him some files." The man said showing his ID and smiling friendly.

Naruto look at him warily,"Sasuke didn't tell me anything about that, wait a moment."

Naruto was about to close the door and call Sasuke to ask him about the man but, the man put his feet in the way, "Now, no need to call him. Just give me the files." The man said in a dark voice.

Naruto eyes widened and tried to close the door harshly, but the man was stronger. He pushed it hard causing Naruto to fall and the papers to spread on the floor.

Naurto got up fast and tried to turn the security alarm on, but the man had reached him and threw him at wall.

Nauto was almost unconscious, "What do you want?!"

The man kneeled beside him and took off his hat, "I told you I want the papers, Naru, but you didn't give them to me."

Naruto recognized him and said in choked voice from the blood, "You..you..but why?"

"Hmm, seems like you finally recognize me. And for that I will tell you why all of this is happening, it's all your lover fault." The man sighed "You see, we warned him but he didn't listen to us so we had to take action."

Naruto passed out with one word in his mind.. _Sasuke._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Someone attacking Naru!** **can you guess who is he ?!**

 **I hope the chapter was long enough this time.**

 **The bad guys are coming next chapter!**

 **See you next week. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/n: Welcome to a new chapter !.**

 **I just want to say that this chapter is about Sasuke to clear some things and to see his point of view.**

 **I think this chapter will be kind of short?! I don't know but, I didn't have time to write because my Aunt is staying at our house with her children.**

 **God they have a loud voice and I just can't focus and all I do is babysitting them while their mum out shopping. It's not fair.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

 **Here is the Warning: Shounen Ai, Violence, Unbetaed.**

 **Category: AU**

Sasuke went to work with the files in his hand, he put them in his office and went to the lab to see, if the results come out, but unfortunately it would take some more time.

He returned to his office and found a familiar box on top of the files, he took it and opened it, his eyes widened at what he saw.

The box was filled with pictures of Naurto at different times and places, as he ate, worked and even had picture of him sleeping.

Under all the photos there was a note on top of a jacket, Naruto's jacket!

He took the jacket and there was blood dripping from it. He put everything in the box and ran out of the office as fast as he could.

On his way home he tried to call the blond multiple times, but he didn't pick up at any of them, he prayed to god that he was just taking shower or something and that's why he didn't pick up, nothing bad happened to him, right?

When he reached the house, the front door was opened and there was scratches on it, so he took out his gun and pulled the safety to the back.

He entered the house with slow steps and put his back to the wall,"Naruto?" he called out peeking out from behind the wall.

When there was no answer, so he moved to the living room and saw a smashed glass everywhere and blood on the floor and on one of the walls.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He started running around the house, calling his lover's name like a crazy. This couldn't be happening, he promised it would never happen and Naruto trusted his words, but it had happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was seating on a bench near the ocean with his camera around his neck, but his_ _arm was wrapped in bandages. Sasuke was beside him with a dark cloud on top of his_ _head._

 _"Stop blaming yourself already, it wasn't your fault." Naruto said as he hit his boyfriend's_ _head with his good hand._

 _Sasuke kept his head down, not looking at the blond as he spoke, "what are talking about,_ _it's all my fault you are in this shape, I was supposed to protect you and yet, I failed. You_ _could've die because of my-"_

 _Naruto cut him off by holding his face and making him look at him in the eyes, "It was my_ _choice, I'm the one who wanted to take picture of that jerk for my report. Besides, I'm here now,_ _right? So stop thinking of what would have happened if whatever it is in your head had happened,_ _because it didn't and I'm safe because of you."_

 _Naruto was writing a report about a criminal and want to take exclusive photos of him to_ _put them in the article, but he forgot to turn the flash off and got caught by him instead._

 _"Not because of me, it was Itachi." Sasuke said, looking down again._

 _And he was right, Itachi had come with his team, but Sasuke was still a trainee at that time._

 _Naruto sighed, "Stop looking down and look at me, please?"_

 _Sasuke did as he was told, "Now I'm sure you would have saved me. It's all in the_ _past now so let's just think about the future." He said with warm smile._

 _Sasuke smiled softly, "Nothing will happen to you in the future, you idiot. I will make sure_ _of that."_

 _"And I believe you, bastard" The blond said with a grin this time._

* * *

Sasuke fell to his knees and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

He didn't know for how long he was sitting there, crying silently, but it was around noon he got a call from the lab, saying they finished examining the samples.

He stood up and wiped his tears, it wasn't time to cry. He needed to see the note. Whoever kidnapped Naruto he must want something in return.

First, he would go and take the box he left in his office and see the results on his way.

The results confirmed his suspicions, it was Orochimaru!

He was well known in the underworld , the big fish that no one could catch him, he had his people doing his dirty work or hide it from the public eyes and that's why he has never been arrested.

He got to his office, searching a little, till he found it under some files at the corner. Yes, there was two boxes, not one.

He headed home and sat in the living room, not caring that half of it is smashed, he spread all the photos on the coffee table, he took the other box and it was almost the same as the other, a lot of photos, a note, tape.

He read the note first:

 _Stop digging about the kidnapping case or your beloved will be the next victim._

 _You don't want him to get involved with a dangerous people like us, do you?!_

 _I hope you liked that article._

He gritted his teeth. If only he opened it sooner, nothing would have happened.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he turned to the tape and played it. The voice coming out of the device shocked him. It was his voice!

 _"Hey, good morning baby. Umm I know you're probably still mad at me but we need to talk_ _about something okay? So call me as soon as you get this, love you"_

There was a pause before another familiar voice came up next,

 _"Hey detective, how is work?! crazy like always huh?! I know I shouldn't call you in your_ _work hours but I really need to talk to you so please call when you get this okay?! Bye."_

His eyes widened, did they have access to their phones?! But how?! He took the other note,

 _Now since you didn't take us serious we decided to give you a lesson._

 _We took your little baby from you. But I have another thing for you._

 _Open the news around 4 Pm to get our small gift, just let me give you a hint about it: Naru_ _was the one who took it._

Sasuke eyes looked up at the clock it read 3:59, he turned the TV on and waited. Suddenly, a women came up,

"Sorry for interrupting you favorite show, but we just got a tape from unknown person, who wants us to broadcast it alive."

A video start playing, there was a young women tied in a chair and a man in black was behind her, the camera was shaking and a panted breath was heard before a gun came up to the girl's head who started begging him to stop, and then the camera fell at the sound of a gunshot.

Sasuke was shaking, he knew Naruto was the one holding the camera, how could they make him do such thing. Making him see them killing her was bad enough, but sit there and recorded it while she pleaded for help, it would kill him.

Just then his phone vibrated, singling a new message from Naruto's number. It was a video of Naruto tied to the same chair the girl was in, his blond hair was tinted with blood.

Someone yanked his hair, making him look at the camera, and ordered him to talk. Naruto whimpered before he opened his mouth,"Ssasuke, don't do anything they say, don't trust anyone, they are-"

Naruto was cut off by a punch in his face with the back of the gun, "Now, that was not what we agreed on."

Sasuke felt his blood boil, that fucker was going to die and he would make sure of it.

Naruto coughed blood, and the man started talking again, "You should have listened to us, when we told you to back off, but you didn't." the man shrugged and continued, "Now, you will do as we say or you're your lover will end up like that poor girl, first you will close the case as unsolved and give us all the evidence and don't be smart with us or he will pay for it just like this."

He took Naruto left hand and broke his first finger. Naruto let out an ear piercing scream, that broke Sasuke heart.

The man chuckled darkly, "That was for calling your dear older brother, I will break a bone of his body for every hour you late. You should hurry."

The video ended there and Sasuke yanked at his hair, what should he do?

They knew every move he took, he couldn't hide copy of the case and risk putting Naruto's life in danger.

He looked down at the photos and saw Naruto smiling face. Something was off about this picture – the blond was looking at the camera and his eyes were warm, not filled with fear, his smile not forced. It looked normal, like Naruto was smiling at a _friend_ of his.

Just then everything fell into place: the man stalking him, the Email, Naruto words of not trust anyone.

Naruto was trying to tell him something, he _knew_ his kidnapper!

Suddenly his eyes widened in realization,"Neji.."

He remembered Naruto telling him about the interview Neji was doing, that fucker said he needed some pictures of the writers for it and Naruto had believed him and let him take it.

He had to make sure, he stood up and run to the front door, he took the security camera, and put it to the TV.

The video played and it was Neji indeed, he was trying to avoid the camera, never looking up. He was wearing black so his skin wouldn't show, but he forgot to hide his pale hands.

Sasuke turned the camera off, took his jacket and run out of the house, if he was going to save Naruto, then he needed those files before someone else do something about it.

* * *

 **Okay!**

 **It was Neji ! Did anyone guessed it ?!**

 **I hope you like it and it wasn't too short.**

 **Also, hope it clarified some things for you.**

 **See next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hello everyone, It's been a while !**

 **Umm I'm sorry for the long wait but, I'm sick right now and resting at the hospital so yeah sorry.**

 **Everything happened in blink of eye , like all of sudden there was blood coming out of my mouth and nose, it was so nasty and I found myself in an isolation room! And they won't let me see anyone at all! I felt like dying alone and it was so scary! But today they let me see my family for like half an hour for the first time in that week! So I write this massage on my sister phone so you get what is happening. The point is I'm at the hospital right now and will be there for like a month. I'm so sorry I won't be able to finish this story. Please pray for me :(**

 **Feel free to contact me through PM, I can see and reply from my phone but can't post a story or soothing of course.**

 **Last but not least, I want to say thank you for everyone who helped me, those who take some time of their day to read this story and put a comment and everything, thank you everyone from the heart.**


End file.
